When a mother-to-be goes to a hospital or clinic to give birth, she is typically placed in a lying down position. Such a position requires the mother-to-be to deliver her child against the pull of gravity, resulting in more strenuous labor. Additionally, the lying-down position increases the strain placed on the mother's back during the pushing phase of the delivery.
An object of the present invention is to provide a birthing chair in which the delivery of a child occurs with the assistance of gravity.
An advantage of the present invention is the provision of an angled backrest on a birthing chair which allows the mother to push back on the backrest during certain phases of the delivery and at the other times to comfortably rest against the backrest.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a birthing chair having means for selectively changing the distance of a foot rest from a front edge of a chair.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a footrest which is selectively and slidably mounted with respect to a work surface.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a horizontally attached handgrip to each opposing side of the birthing chair .